


Interrogations and Insurrections

by EnlisEntity



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlisEntity/pseuds/EnlisEntity
Summary: A fugitive, a fox, was captured by the kingdom he deserted. And the interrogation he didn't expect will begin. Be wary of explicit, gay, non-consensual, sex scenes.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Interrogations and Insurrections

**Author's Note:**

> I am a complete amateur, so this will be low quality writing. Also, this is mostly for sexual gratification, so don't expect too much world building beyond a basic setting and background. This also means characters will not behave the same way they do in the games!

It was dark, damp and cold. That was the first thing Tails noticed when he came to and the second, ignoring his aching head, were the manacles that bound his wrists above his head. Fear gripped his heart, but he managed to keep calm, just barely.

They must've changed cells around again. Never let them get used to one place, Tails guessed. The prisoners never know when its going to happen either, so it keeps them anxious. At least that's what the master-at-arms taught him in training.

"O voice from the heavens," Tails chanted, hoping to cut through the chains binding his arms, "sunder the world with your disdainful sigh."

A weak and flat wind began to stir within Tails' breast, seeping forth from between his lips, only to peter out before it could be of much use. Damn it all! He was proficient in wind, there's no way such a novice spell from him could have failed. Unless...he closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling a faint pull at the magic in his body, as if it were a brook lazily flowing downstream. Of course! Of course they had a dampening stone.

Tails slumped into the wall. He was thoroughly captured. As he was several days ago after he'd been picked from the battlefield by Ehrde, his treacherous homeland. He pushed the thought of torture away, he didn't, no, couldn't think of that right now! It was too much to bear, to think into reality-

That when he heard footsteps and pangs of metal.

"No! Please, no..." he implored to the air, hoping they weren't coming to do what he struggling to put out of his mind. He only hoped that Sonic had gotten to safety amidst the chaos of battle.

He thought that maybe they'd pass by to see one of the other prisoners, hoped they'd look him over, but his hopes were dashed when the hedgehog in black battle robes and curious armor bedecked in medals stood at the door to his cell. His red eyes pierced the gathering darkness in an serious gaze, falling right onto Tails.

His attendant, if you could call the hulking thing next to him that, unlocked the cell and stood aside as the dark man strode in. He was an ogre of a man, amazingly taller than he was wide, with rippling muscles and thick limbs that showed off what Tails assumed was incredible strength. He had red fur and long dreadlocks falling across his shoulders that revealed his echidna heritage.

There was a crude table and a set of chairs out of reach of Tails. The man stood staring at the splintery surface, as if pondering whether sitting was worth the indignity. He sat and ushered his hulk the close the door behind him when he enters.

For a while, there was silence, a tension filling the air of the damp, dusty room.

"Miles Prower," His voice was steely and steady. "I understand you've left the good graces of our kingdom, Ehrde." His eyes narrowed. "You will explain your motives to me."

Tails made no effort to reply, his own dignity still intact.

"I addressed you, squire. Speak."

  
  


The man gestured his attendant to approach, without so much as even turning away, from what Tails could make out in the darkness.

The hulk produced a lantern, one of the one Tails designed himself. Presenting it to the decorated man, he stretched out his massive arm enough to give Tails a good view. Muscular, red, and all around imposing. The man held his gaze on Tails' own while held his hand over the exposed interior of the lantern. His hand crackled with energy, each pop sending particles this way and there before he directed the energy into the lantern and sealed it once more.

"What a curious thing you've invented, Prower."

It filled the room with a powerful light, enough that someone might think it the middle of the day. The man's face was brightly illuminated- Shadow! The king's personal enforcer! This situation went from terrible to disastrous. Shadow looked down at Tails and noticed his age. Far too young for battle. He turned his face away, enough to where neither could see his concern.

"How old are you boy?"

"....Sixteen." Tails hesitated.

Shadow cursed under his breath. Tails could hear it.

"Nevertheless, you will tell me what I need to know. Where is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I don't know. I wouldn't tell you either. Torture me all you want!" Tails saw Shadow recoil ever so slightly at the word "torture." Interesting, he thought.

"What a waste of time, talking to a foolhardy boy is a fruitless endeavor, even if he's a magictek genius. Knuckles, I leave the rest to you." Shadow placed the lantern on the rickety table and made his way to the cell door. He took one last look at the young man shackled away from freedom, shook his head, then left down the hall.

"You can't watch me be tortured, but you'll still let it happen! **Coward!!** Tails shouted after the man turned the corner. The anger boiled within him, anger at his country, this situation, but mostly, at himself for being captured. He didn't want to admit, but it was starting to look like he would never see Sonic again.

He glared at the silent musclehead in front of him, intent on showing no fear. Even as the man picked up the flickering lantern and began to walk towards him.

"You think I'm afraid? I-I knew the risks when I turned on those warmongers!" Tails stared at the bulging arms of the hulk, his mind racing on all sorts of terrible pain they'd inflict on him. No! He wouldn't think of that! He'd think of the lives he'd saved by not giving in. That, at least, was worth his death.

The man placed the lantern on the floor, out of Tails' reach, unfortunately, and growled. "Shut up. You talk too much."

"Good!" Tails squirmed as the man grabbed at his legs, thrashing about, trying to resist in any small way he could. "I-I won't go down easily! Kill me and be done with it!"

Fed up with Tails' pitiful display, the man reeled his arm back, veins bulging, ready to loose a massive punch.

Tails' eyes widened and he shrunk in horror. Oh god, this was it! This is how he died, not a hero, but a miserable wretch! That massive trunk of an arm would surely crush his cranium.

The man looked down at this pitiful boy, on the cusp of manhood. In truth, he didn't want this. The boy was far too young to die in a dank cell meant for hardened criminals much older than him. He was far too selfless, far too...fetching, honestly.

"G-go on...!" The boy sputtered, still putting on airs. "Do it! K-kill me and be a dog of the sta-"

The man clasped his hand over that tiny mouth. He could feel the rapid shallow breaths of the boy on his palm. God, it was exciting.

"I said. Shut. Up."

Tails flinched when that red hand seized his mouth. It was so big, it could easily crush his throat. He could scarcely breathe.

The man crooked a finger and slid it into Tails' mouth, slowly exploring the moist cavity, massaging his petite tongue, taking in all the sensations that came with it.

Tails' eyes beamed wide with fear and confusion. What the fuck is happening?

"You're much cuter when you're not screaming. The tough act was kind of adorable, though." The man cooed.

Tails fumed with anger, how dare he toy with his life and body like he was some doll?! He bit on the finger and- _Whap!_ \- received a quick slap in response.

"Hmph. No as much of an act, I guess." The look in the man's eyes gave Tails a shiver down his spine. "I like that."

The man's mouth crept closer, slowly dwarfing Tails' own. He could feel his hot, damp breath giving his lips a moist sheen. His lips trudged into Tails' own, that tongue slipping in-between the small boy's lips, slithering against his tongue in a sensual dance. Tails had shared kisses with the local boys and girls before, but they were innocent, demure; this one was wild and demanding. That huge, long tongue slid all over Tails' mouth, his tongue, his lips, his teeth, mixing their saliva at every turn before snaking its way down his restrictive throat. That bulging tongue stretched his small throat out, it felt like something trying to burst from within. All this kissing was leaving Tails lightheaded, his eyes half-lidded and he tried to rattle the manacles around to alert the man.

The man slowly drug his long tongue out of Tails' mouth, making sure to leave a sensual kiss on the way.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tails shouted.

The man gave no reply as he shoved aside the metal plate laying on Tails' chest, looking for his nipples. He gently traced his fingers around the sensitive nubs, gently squeezing at one moment and softly pulling another. Tails grimaced. This was happening, this is real. He couldn't believe he was actually being forced. The man's fingers poked and teased at his nipples through the thin fabric, rubbing the smooth texture over the sensitive nubs. The spikes of pleasure shot through his chest, renewed every time that hulk of a man glided his fingers over Tails' nipples.

"Pretty hard. Enjoying it?" The man mocked in a smooth tone. That's when he leaned down to engulf one of the nipples with his mouth.

Tails gasped at the sudden pleasure. This is too much! The moist lapping and hungry slurps of the man only stimulated Tails, eliciting huffs and breaths. The hulk ripped open Tails' tunic, shocking his firm, moist nipples with the cold dungeon air. And he licked and lapped and sucked, greedily devouring every surface of the boy's chest, nibbling here and there, coating it in a damp sheen. While he worked Tails' chest over, the man's finger crept down to his nethers, pawing at the seat of Tails' pants. He began to rub right over Tails' hole.

"S-stop!" Tails gasped. "I don't want that..."

The man ignored Tails' pleas and ripped right through his pants, eager to work that hole over. As the man shifted his head down toward Tails' pelvis, he made sure to keep his tongue pressed to the boy's body, trailing saliva and spittle along the way. Around his nipples, down his stomach, in his navel, over his exposed penis, no intimate area of Tails was left unmolested. All except his destination; the tight pucker that waited nestled between Tails' supple cheeks.

"Knuckles. My name is all you're gonna be able to say in a moment." Tails was disgusted, as he was sure that was a horribly distasteful attempt at being suave, and he couldn't be more insulted by it.

Knuckles perched Tails' thighs on his shoulders and began to softly stroke them.

"You're such a beautiful boy," he cooed, "Torture is the last thing I want to do to you." That sick praise only brought shame and disgust to Tails.

Knuckles brought his mouth close to Tails' puckered hole and gave a long, deliberate breath, causing him to shudder at the sensation. He gave it a long, sloppy lap at a glacial pace, savoring the clean and salty taste of Tail's intimate flesh. Each drag of Knuckles' hot tongue over Tails' hole gave him a fright; why did it feel so good? Being forced should be agonizing, he thought, but his body betrayed him. The soft slurps of this gigantic echidna only stirred Tails' confusion more. He breathed and gasped and huffed, eyes half-lidded and looking everywhere but at Knuckles in between his legs.

Knuckles attacked that hole with a firm determination, a steely gaze in his eyes as he observed his boy in the throes of ecstasy. It filled him with satisfaction to see Tails with such a look of conflicted pleasure. One strong hand tenderly stroked the boy's legs while the other groped at his stiff dick, swirling his finger over the aching tip.

Tails' head was cloudy, he was much too dazed by the onslaught of new sensations wracking his nethers to think clearly. "O-oh God, what are you doing...?"

Suddenly, the tongue pierced his anal ring, exploring deep inside. Tails threw his head back, taken aback by the intrusion. "H-holy..."

Knuckles hummed, sending vibrations through his tongue like a tuning fork, aiming to overwhelm Tails' senses. He drug his tongue painstakingly slow out of the hole, over the taint, softly lapping the pert testicles, up the soft shaft, and finally coming to rest on the tip of Tails' penis.

"How did you like that?" Tails gave only shallow breaths in reply. Knuckles gave a short smirk before descending on that shaft, engulfing it in a quick move that caused Tails to hiss through his teeth.

Tails arched his back, stirring to and fro with the rhythm of Knuckles' fellatio. He could hold back his moans no longer. Those slender hips bucked into Knuckles' willing mouth, eager to dive deeper into that moist warmth.

Hell no, Knuckles thought. He'd have to show the boy who's in control. He clasped his strong hands on either side of Tails' waist and held him fast against the stone floor, all while quickening the bob of his head. Knuckles savored the flavor as he licked all around Tails' shaft. Seeing Tails' expression contort in pleasure gave Knuckles are rush of pride, and that only made him eager to drive the boy quicker to the edge. He popped his head off and began to slowly lick Tails' dick, from the base of the shaft to the engorged tip, only to slowly descend again.

The moan Tails gave when Knuckles slipped his tongue into the thin foreskin made him beam with satisfaction. But he was not yet sated; he would have Tails' body.

Withdrawing from the boy's twitching dick, Knuckles shuffled up between Tails' legs and stroked then gently.

"I hope you're ready." Knuckles smiled down at the distraught boy. Tails looked at the dick standing at attention next to his own and his breath caught in his throat. It was massive! It had to be at least ten inches tall and as thick as his wrist!

"Stop! Get away from me!"

But Knuckles only continued.

* * *

Already, 20 minutes passed since Shadow left the fugitive to be interrogated. 

"Coward!!" That label had been in his head ever since the boy had shouted it as his back and he wasn't sure whether it was wrong.

In truth, Shadow was tired of this kingdom. He'd seen what it was capable of and for far too long he abided Ehrde's atrocities, especially the one that created him.

Shadow surveyed the dismal states of the prisoners as he walked back towards Tails' cell. This one imprisoned for voicing dissent, that one on false charges. He was a gear, turning in tandem to keep this horrible machine running. Perhaps the boy was right.

He resolved to talk to him again, this time, more as peers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it and if you'd like to read more! Criticisms always appreciated.


End file.
